tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry in American releases, is the third episode in the first season. Plot One rainy day, Henry was pulling a passenger train. Not wanting the rain to spoil his paint, Henry went into a tunnel and refused to come out, despite the protests of the passengers. Soon Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of the whole railway, came and tried to get Henry to leave the tunnel. Under the Fat Controller's direction, the passengers tried pulling Henry out, then pushing him, but the train was too heavy. Thomas shows up and tries to push Henry out, but to no avail. Even after it had stopped raining, Henry would still not come out of the tunnel. In the end, everyone gave up and the Fat Controller ordered that the tunnel bricked up with Henry. Henry watched Gordon and Edward as they passed by and began to question his vanity. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Location * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are some differences in Ringo's US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** Sir Topham Hatt's introduction in the UK narration is "Along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on Sodor. They call him 'The Fat Controller'." Since the Fat Controller name is not used in US narrations, the introduction is simply, "Along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor." ** In the UK version, the Fat Controller says he'll brick Henry up "for always and always and always", while in the US version, the punishment is only until Henry "is ready to come out of the tunnel." ** In the UK version, the wall was built in front of Henry "so he couldn't come out of the tunnel anymore", in the US version, it was "so that other engines wouldn't bump into him." ** After mentioning dirt in the tunnel spoiling Henry's paint towards the very end, the narrator says in the UK version, "He wondered if he would ever be able to pull trains again. But I think he deserved his punishment, don't you?" In US releases, the narrator says, "How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and decides to journey out again?" Goofs * In the first scene the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * When the Fat Controller says "My doctor has forbidden me to pull" purple marker is visible on his hand. * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all have blu-tak on their feet. * In one shot grass appears in front of the tunnel. * At some stages the level of the wall decreases and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. * Since Henry was headed toward Knapford, Thomas would've had to come from Elsbridge or Wellsworth. What was he doing that far away from Knapford? He does his duties around Knapford, and only wished he could go beyond there. * James appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * When Thomas is pushing Henry, his wheels inch forward, but in the following scenes Henry hasn't moved. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery Image:Henry'sTunnel.jpg Image:TheSadStoryofHenry.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward Image:TheSadStoryofHenry2.jpg Image:TheSadStoryofHenry3.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry6.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry8.jpg|Henry is trapped File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg|The Fat Controller File:TheSadStoryofHenry10.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry11.jpg|James and Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway set Episode Video:The Sad Story of Henry - British narration|UK narration Video:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes